Clair Voyemant
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Clair Voyemant is a Pure-Blood witch of French descent. She is the daughter of Tiphaine Voyemant and Jean-Louis Clair. Life Before Hogwarts She was part of a Pure-Blood family, the only daughter of a devitalized French couple. They had each been fooled by the other into thinking they married into money. Their last hope was a rumor about an inheritance left to the grandkids. The money they thought they were securing for themselves by conceiving a child was four decades old, five by the time she was born. Clair did nothing but weaken them further, from her father's point of view. Furious that she could not provide for them the one thing they ever agreed they wanted, he attempted to murder the lovely little child with poison. Her mother protected her, she stole the child away in the dead of night, after he mistakenly revealed his plan to his assumed accomplice. Clair was taken to an unplottable location, to safety, while her father raged over such betrayal at a distance that would cause the girl no harm. She spent nearly a week in the care of her birth mother. Her mother was ill-prepared for a child, although she loved her baby more than life itself she gave the child away. Clair grew up in an orphanage in Northern France. She has had one father that she can remember, Marius Vizard. He was a smart man, a clever man who did not treat Clair like a wounded animal. She would still be his daughter had he not tragically passed away. She spent several years with him in the Cap d’Antibes, and unfortunately began seeing a doctor, a psychotherapist, when she was seven. Following a series of unexplained phenomena it was discovered that Clair has the gift of Sibyl, an inherent magical ability, she can foretell the future. She began telling Marius her fears of how he was going to die. She tried the best she could to protect him from his inevitable death. She could not save him. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Poised - Dutiful, Giving, Modest, Obdurate, Clair is quite stubborn, much her birth mother, it takes a great deal of effort to convince her of something. There is pretty much no chance of telling her otherwise unless it can be proved. At which point the little bull becomes a tad humble in the face of defeat. Clair is a bit of an introvert, she prefers to be alone with her thoughts or a tough puzzle. She keeps to herself playing her guitar or watching the moving pictures in her head. She has trouble getting close to people her age, and trusting most people she should consider elders. Appearance Jade Pettyjohn/Sarah Gadon Clair has classic Northern European features. Her hair is a mixture of brown and blonde. She has darker shades of lighter brown hair, and lighter shades of a golden blonde from her natural sun streaks. She has fair skin, that almost looks flawless when the faint scratches from a stray cat, or minor burn from too much time in the sun have not dampened her unearthly brightness. Clair also has blue eyes that sparkle like diamonds when she laughs. Her nose is a bit wide, sitting perfectly above her small lips in the small gap between her eyes. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions